


The most beautiful sight

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Gags, M/M, Master/Pet, Mirrors, Narcissism, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Rodimus. Megatron.Needy pet on a leash. Master with a surprise.





	

Rodimus bit at the gag in his mouth, some soft, silky material they'd found on Hedonia. It was so soft it always made his engine rev when someone slid it over his frame,and once they'd figured out the stuff was about as tear resistant as any of them, well... Let's just say the Lost Light had bought product in bulk that day.

A tug on his leash snapped Rod out of his reverie. Right. Follow. Another strip of the wondercloth was wrapped around his optics, but he didn't even have them open anyway. He'd been promised a surprise if he was a Good Boy, and he intended to get that treat no matter how eager he was to just get up and run back to his quarters. 

Despite his eagerness, it was fairly slow going. Without being able to see, and not used to crawling about on all fours, he stumbled every few steps. Especially when Megatron tugged a bit harder on the leash. But the soothing pets the bigger bot occasionally gave him and the encouragement had Rod's spark feeling like it was on fire. He could feel his vents all over, exhuding heat in a desperate attempt at cooling him down, but this was all just too much. 

He couldn't even tell where they were on the ship. Megatron had said they'd need to be out of their quarters for some time to get the surprise ready, and he'd decided that Rod needed to be tested at the same time. He didn't quite mind, considering how aroused he was. One thing that did irk him was how he kept hearing footsteps other than the ones of the bot holding his leash. Snickering. But whenever he stopped to try and pay attention, Megatron was off again, tugging hard on the leash for him to keep up. 

It all had him quite excited by the time he was crawling over the door frame and into their room. More than excited, desperate. His aft was just about dripping with eagerness, and the cage the ex-tyrant had locked over his spike felt painfully tight. Once he heard the door close, Rod sighed and began to get up until a heavy foot pressed on his upper back, applying pressure until he was pinned to the floor. His angry squawk only got him a patient 'tut tut' of reprimand, which meant he was still stuck being a pet for now. Not that he was exactly _complaining_, the deep voice's chuckling was just adding oil to his fire.

"Eager, Boy?" 

The foot pressed harder, and Rodimus whimpered, spreading his thighs. Fine. He wanted obedient? He'd show him obedient. He'd be the best damned-

"You're adorable when you pout, have I ever told you that?" 

The pressure on his back disappeared, but Rodimus was still surprised by the statement, heat flushing his face. He felt Megatron grip the collar and tug him up until he was on his knees, and then there were lips nipping at his own, a hungry kiss that seemed to plainly ignore how impractical it was to try with the piece of cloth gagging him. 

"You've been a pretty Good Boy so far... just a little more and you get your reward. Come on now, up onto the bed."

His grip didn't loosen from the collar. He dragged... no, guided Rodimus towards the bed, giving little pets and caresses and continuing to remind Rod of what a 'Good Boy' he was being except for the mess he was leaving on the floor. "I should make you lick it clean, but we both know you'd only make a worse one." He was right. Rodimus felt like he was ready to get fucked by a combiner (now there was an idea for later) and his spike, swollen and fighting it's prison, was dripping like a faucet as well. 

Finally he felt himself getting dragged up onto the bed, pulled into a fierce hug by the other captain. It was an almost crushing grip that kept him pinned against the bigger bot's chest plate, feel the warmth of a spark that was just as excited as his own thrumming through the plating. The grip around him loosened so thick fingers could spread his thighs, caressing his aft, and Rodimus whimpered as two of those fingers pressed on the puffy, eager lips of his port. They didn't penetrate, infuriatingly, but they stroked along the edges, just making the bot more and more eager. 

He could tell Megatron wanted this as much as he did, that thick spike he'd gotten to know so well was hard and pressing against his own much smaller, caged one. Eagerly, Rodimus ground his hips down, trying to entice his lover to just lift his hips up and drive him down. Megatron didn't seem to be having any of it, however. He bit at the smaller captain's shoulder and neck, glossa and teeth playing along the cables, teasing nibbles. Driving him wild. 

Thankfully, it only took a few more desperate, indignant grunts and whimpers for the larger bot to let Rodimus go. "Ah, blindfold and gag stay on. We're almost ready for your surprise." He instructed Rodimus to get on all fours, facing the end of the bed. Guided him into the proper position, spreading his knees, caressing his thighs. Just the barest hint of a touch along his dripping aft port, and then he made sure Rodimus' arms were at the right place. 

"Keep your back straight. That's right . Good Boy. Now just keep still, wouldn't want to hurt you now." 

Rodimus keened. 

His aft was being held firmly in place by Megatron's huge hands, and the ex-despot was burying his face in the slick, eager port like it was a buffet. Teeth ran along puffy ridges and glossa shoved in deep, not wasting any time. Rodimus was hitting the mattress with one hand, the other too busy clutching fiercely at the sheets while he tried to stifle his desperate moaning. Even feeling the other captain laughing against him, sending vibrations so deep inside, sent shocks and heat through his being. Again he cursed the cage keeping his spike from fully filling up, the tightness of it painful but only making him more aroused. 

After what seemed to be ages, Megatron mounted him. He drove the thick tower that Rod had been waiting for all this time in deep, and the younger captain thought he was dying and joining the Matrix. He felt the heat bloom inside of him, his aft port squeezing and milking hungrily at the new intruder while his spark pulsed a charge that he felt run along his chest plating, over his back and buzz along Megatron's plating as well. The grunt of surprise would have made Rodimus smirk if he wasn't still biting down on a gag. Or if he wasn't in the throws of a powerful wave of pleasure, his not quite overload making his aft squeeze harder on the intruding spike and making him back up to get even more of it. 

And that was when Megatron finally took the blasted blindfold off, and Rodimus' dazed keening took on a new note of eager desperation. The mirror at the other end of the room very clearly showed them, and the lighting even allowed Rodimus to see just how he looked with that gag still in his mouth. It made his spark throb again. The sight of Megatron looming over him, being able to see him thrust... He could even see the thin, silver trail of fluids that was dripping from his locked up spike. See the weight the bed shifted when Megatron thrust forward. Could see the trembling of his own thighs, spread wide and desperate for relief. 

"Happy anniversary, Captain." 

Megatron bit his neck again, and the sight of it was even more effective than the pain, Rodimus' arms shaking as he whimpered. 

"I plan on going all night long... I wanted to make sure you had a way to properly see and enjoy the.. .entertainment. I'll fill you up so much you'll be able to see your swollen belly... And then we'll change position, give you a different angle."


End file.
